All I Want For Christmas
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Counting down from 25, a bunch of holiday SVU one-shots to brighten up your holiday! All Songfic carols. R/R Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

All I Want for Christmas

Ch.1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!

Oh, poor Olivia! I know all I want for Christmas is a boy I like at highschool. Screw it, I think I'm in love with him! My stomach flutters, my heart hurts when I'm not with him, and I smile everytime I see him. And I know Liv feels the same. :) Enjoy! All I Want for Christmas by Mariah Carey.

"Damn it!" Olivia cursed as she dropped a glass Christmas light bulb. She grunted, stepping over the shattered pieces. Another thing to add to her wish list: less cheap Christmas lights. Number two on her list. She sighed unhappily as she remembered she had the list written down.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need_

She fumbled around in her drawers, then pulled up a small piece of notebook paper and stared at the one item. #1: Elliot Stabler at my door. It had been a joke at first, but now she could stop thinking about it.

She hadn't believed in Santa Clause since she was 11, before her mother told her in a drunken rage that the fat bastard didn't exist.

But if all she got for Christmas was him, damn it she wouldn't want anything else.

Ever.

_I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

She sat in a corner, wrapping presents for Simon and Lucy, and her nephew. She also sat a rather kindly-sized present in the back for her partner.

She smiled at the knowledge of the contents and continued decorating her apartment. She pulled up her single stocking on her fireplace and smirked. She had never been taken for a sewer, but Olivia was proud she made it herself.

When she finished putting a wreath on her door, she jumped when she heard a knock. Her heart skipped. Could it be? Had Santa come early? Was her partner really at her door?

She opened the door and her heart sank a little.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree _

"Kathleen? What are you doing here?" She let her in willingly as the blonde sniffled. "Mom and Dad are fighting. God, Liv, and right when we're getting into the holidays! Over a stupid Christmas bulb! What do they cost? Like a dollar?"

She burrowed into Liv's arms automatically. Olivia didn't care if she sounded terrible, she HATED his wife. With a burning passion. She broke his heart, seduced him, and came crawling back.

Just when he was starting to slowly give his heart away to her. And good God, all she wanted to do with it was wrap it up and carry it with her like a favorite toy.

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day _

"Liv?" The brunette popped her head up and looked at the blonde's fragile eyes. She smiled. "Come on, honey. Let's make you some hot chocolate." Kathleen grinned and thanked her. "Sorry for being such a whiner."

Olivia laughed as she made her way into the kitchen. She pulled out a red mug and dropped the mix in, while pouring water in the kettle to boil. She glanced at Kathleen, who was being fascinated by the decorations and tree. "A little early, Liv. When did you get the tree?" Olivia chuckled.

"It's real, sweetheart." The blonde raised an eyebrow at her. "No, really. I know a guy who works at a lumber yard. He got me this really nice sized pine tree. I love it." __

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you baby 

Just as the water was starting to steam, Kathleen grumbled. "Can I stay the night here? Please?" Olivia couldn't help but smirk again. "Go ahead, honey. Mi casa es su casa." The blonde nodded and skipped to the bathroom.__

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick 

She turned to go back to the kitchen when a sharp knock rapped against her door. Furrowing her brow, she walked over to the oak door. "Did you come over too, Dickie? You can stay over-" Her voice was choked when she saw Elliot with a weak smile and a pillow. "Hi, Liv."

"El?" she stuttered. There he was. At her door. Had her wish been granted? Truthfully this time? She saw him swallow and she took a shaky breath. "Uh...come in."

He nodded and stepped in. and she immediately noticed the suitcase behind him. "You certainly...umm...are an extreme holiday decorator when it comes to Atheism." She chuckled as he sat down, but then her face fell. "What are you doing here, Elliot?"

His smile turned down, and he looked down. "Kathy-she kicked me out-and I thought-if you don't want me to-" She put a hand on his shoulder. "Hush, you can stay as long as you'd like."

He wished he could stay forever, then.

_I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
baby _

"Thank you-so much, Liv." he took a deep breath, stepping a little closer. She turned. "It's no trouble at all...I just hope you and Kathy wo-rk it out." He bit his lip and looked up. "I told her I didn't want to-she said she wanted me gone for Christmas-but its not important now."

He turned at her with a grin. She raised an eyebrow. "Elliot? What do you mean?" He stepped closer to her.

"-What?" He looked so dark, like he was going to pounce her. She swallowed visibly as he got closer. She suddenly turned around and pressed herself against the counter. She needed to stop seeing bright lights in his eyes. She needed to find someway to keep her heart from beating so loudly.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I  
really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_

It was then she heard his voice. His deep, amazingly tasty voice. His beautiful, positively abrasive voice that scratched her face into a smile.

"You know what I want for Christmas, Liv?" he hummed softly. "What?" she whispered in a choked up voice. Quickly, he turned her around and grinned. He pressed his nose against hers and whispered in a voice that she could barely hear.

"You."__

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know 

And with that, he closed the space between their lips and closed it in a passionate and fiery kiss. She stiffened against him only for a moment, and then smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

And as they became lost in their own little holiday world, Kathleen Stabler pressed herself against the wall, silently watching her father and her friend's moment.

_Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

She grinned when she knew it was all she wanted for Christmas.

**xD HAPPY 25 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS! Counting off from day one, every day, I'm gonna be writing a Christmas songfics! And I thought it was a good idea. So if you disagree-COME AT ME! JK. :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Santa Baby

All I Want For Christmas

Ch.2:Santa Baby

Disclaimer: Ya know what, for ALL 25 chapters, I'm gonna say one thing and one thing only: YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM WOLF!...oh. And I don't own it.

Munch/Alex! Santa Baby by Kylie Minogue. SMUT!

There was one fact that Alexandra Cabot was absolutely certain about. John Munch was 100% Jewish. Now she had tried to understand his religion but it was a bit difficult with the way he talk about it. Conspiracy this, and black helicopter that.

And if she heard stories of the Kennedy assasination one more time, she was going to shoot herself.

And if it was another thing she was sure about John, it was that even though he didn't admit it, he was always lonely on the holidays. She had been told by Fin and Elliot that he always seem depressed on either Hannakuh or whatever holiday came up.

And she wanted to fix that.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl, santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

Maybe it was his annoying, paranoid, spastic side, but she had never seen him get any gifts. Elliot and Olivia always got gifts for eachother, Fin would always get something for his girlfriend, Casey. The inevitable truth was...she was in love with John.

But she was going to prove that she did indeed. Even if it took some drastic measures. Including his faith and her morals. But she was probably going to hell anyway.

She smirked as she listened to Olivia talk to her and watched John type on his computer intently.__

Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue  
Well I'll wait up for you, dear, santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

John Munch unlocked his door with a small frown on his face, and a dark expression hovering over him. He suddenly furrowed his brow as he looked around at his once drab apartment turned into a festive candyland.

"What the hell?" he mumbled. "If this is some kind of conspi-" Alex got out from her hiding place behind the counter and folded her arms with a sigh. "You say conspiracy, I won't show you my costume." Munch almost jumped out of his skin. "Alex? How did you-what the hell did you do to my house? I don't celebrate Christmas, remember?"

Alex rolled her eyes from behind his kitchen counter. "I know. And besides you gave me a spare key incase of an emergency. And...it was." He pursed his lips and changed the subject quickly.

"...What's your costume?" She could see the hint of a smirk and almost jumped with glee that he wanted to know. She stepped out from behind her place and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. A red and striped dress so she looked like a walking candy cane, and a santa hat with red boots.

She thought he was going to faint.__

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the boys I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you check off my Christmas list

"Mother of God, is that all for me?" She suddenly nodded shyly. She swore when she looked down at her feet, she heard him groan a little and shudder. Then she saw he shed his coat and looked up again.

Before she could move, he had grabbed her around the waist. "Oh, look...mistletoe." She furrowed her brow. Did she put some up and forgot? Her blondeness might have kicked in. "What mi-" Before she could register, his lips were on hers.__

Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
I've been an angel all year, santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

She pushed him onto his bed, throwing her Santa hat behind her and attacking his lips once again. She pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, both shedding them to the floor.

"Oh, John..." she groaned as he bit into the flesh of her neck.__

Santa, honey, one little thing I really need, the deed  
To a platinum mine, santa honey  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

From the window, though no one was watching, you could see a certain red and white striped dress being thrown at it, slowly sliding crumpled to the floor.

John smiled as she pulled off his glasses and set them on the nightstand, and she continued to tend to him.

_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex_

_and checks sign your X on the line Santa cutie_

_and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Groaning his name over and over, Alex let her head fall back against the pillows as John Munch, her true love since they'd met, thrust into her over and over.

All she could feel was him, and hear was him grunting her name, and see was him. And taste. And smell. And any other sense that hadn't been invented yet. "I love you." he whispered.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me_

She laid on his chest, once in a while kissing him as he pulled her tighter to him, as if she was going to disappear. "You believe in the holidays now?" she asked. He chuckled. "...I think I might become a Catholic if this is what you guys do for the holidays."

Alex laughed at her lover and sighed.__

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing  
A ring  
And I don't mean on the phone, santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

"You're my santa baby." he tapped her nose as he kissed her.

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

He loved Christmas.

**Well? What? You thought I was going to show you all the foreplay? HA! I'm not that jolly for the holidays. xD I know, I'm evil! I still love you guys! Ya like? Btw, on Christmas Eve, I'll post the 25th too! :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Last Christmas

All I Want For Christmas

Ch.3: Last Christmas

Disclaimer: NO! I DON'T OWN IT!...But I would love it as a Christmas present. *puppy dog face*

xD YEAHHH! I'm getting my Christmas tree this weekend! So excited! E/O! More smut! Last Christmas by Hilary Duff.

"What do you mean he just left?" Alex gaped as Olivia sat on her couch, tears burning her eyes. "I didn't know it was there, Alex! And when he did it, I was just so surprised, I spilled how I really feel! And then here, ten minutes ago, he said he couldn't feel the same."

Not seven hours ago, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson walked through the precinct doors, walking in step, like always. They stopped right outside them and talked about a certain case, and how they were gonna get the team together while Cragen was on a holiday vacation. Before she could finish her sentence, Fin had cleared his throat and pointed up.

As they both looked up, there hanging on the ceiling banister, was white sparkling mistletoe.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Almost the whole squad started to slowly surround them while Fin smirked. "Come on, I didn't put up that thing for nothin. Let's see some lip lock." The whole crowd of blue started to cheer them on. "Guys, quit screwing around. We need to get back to the case." Elliot sneered as he looked as his partner.

"We'll let you alone. Just one peck. Do it. Get in the Christmas spirit." True, it was hard to with the case of some Santa helper slicing hookers' throats and sautimizing them with ribbon cutters. But Olivia started to turn red when the crowd just kept cheering them on.

With no Cragen. No nothing. Just him, and her. Her secret dream come true.__

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

But she digressed. There was no way in hell he would ever do that. "Come on guys, st-" Before she could tell the squad where to shove it, Elliot quickly pulled her close and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, and let her go before she caught her breath.

"There! You guys happy!" John held up a hand. "Wait! I didn't get the picture! I wanna put it on our Christmas card. The folks at home will never believe this! I HAVE to Twitter this! New York Times!"

Elliot flipped him off and stormed away, and Olivia quickly followed him. "El-" she began. He turned. "Sorry, Liv. I know that was awkward. They wouldn't have let us go if we-" She kissed him again, pushing him against the wall in surprise. "I love you." she breathed against his lips as she slowly pulled away. He looked down at her with wide, somewhat drugged eyes, with his whole body and hands pressed against the wall. Like he wished he could sink into it.

She furrowed her brow. He looked so shocked. So-frightened. "El?" she whispered. She poured her heart out quickly and he didn't say anything. "YES!" Both of the detectives whipped their heads to see Munch grinning. "I got it! This is SO going on the Christmas card! And twitter! And Facebook! Hell, the whole WORLD needs to notice! FINALLY!"

He laughed evilly much like a fanfic psycho and ran away.__

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me

Olivia then had sat in her apartment, contemplating the events. He had barged through her door as soon as he knocked and she opened it. "Liv, we gotta talk about this." She nodded. "I know." He swallowed. "I-we can't." Her eyes widened as her heart crumbled. "But-El I'm sorry I pushed it on you like that."

"No, its not that. You and I both know-it can't be. It's not the job-I just-can't-I don't-" he tried to say it without breaking her heart, but she knew it was anyway. "Get out." she snapped suddenly. He looked back up into her eyes. "What?"

She lowered her eyes and covered her depression with anger. "Get the hell out. I-I don't ever want to see your face again. I don't care about work! I'll only see ya there, nowhere else." He put his hands out in front of him. "Liv-"

"OUT! Now!" she yelled at him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, and then walked out and closed the door.__

Merry Christmas - I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again  


"-Wait!" Alex held Olivia's shoulders to keep her from sobbing into her arms. "So, then why is-he told me you were in the shower, so you couldn't hear him trying to get in. Why is he sitting outside right now?" Olivia's mouth opened as she realized in shock what her partner had been doing while she choked over her sad story.

"...Ugh. Drama. I'm gonna go. Get better. You guys fix this. I know something's gonna happen that I don't wanna see." She hugged her best friend and opened the door. "She's all yours, Stabler."

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

As Olivia's friend walked down her building hallway, she slowly walked out and saw Elliot sitting down, in the middle of the hallway, pressed against the wall. "I-I heard everything." he said without looking at her. "Elliot?" she hesitated actually speaking to him.

That time, he looked up into her eyes. Tear tracks adorned his face, making her heart repair a little that he felt guilty for hurting her.

"Elliot." She tried again. It wasn't a question. But a statement. Just to make sure this was all real. They were really here, about to discuss how much she loved him, and how he might break her heart all over again.__

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

He stood up and slowly walked towards where she was standing in the doorway. He was actually so close, she felt his breath on her face. She bit her lip and almost closed her eyes, lost in the moment. "Liv..." He stated her name too. "I'm sorry."

Then, just as she was going to open her mouth, he pulled her close, like he had in the squadroom, and kissed her. Not gently like then. But like a savage. Taking what he wanted, even though she gave it willingly.

He slanted his lips over hers and grinned against her lips. Finally pulling away, she let her head fall to his chest as he kissed her head and whispered what she had been waiting for.__

A crowded room - Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you - And your soul of ice  
O my I thought you were - Someone to rely on  
Me - I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  


"I love you too."

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart  
you tore me apart - ooh ooh  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

She looked up into his eyes, and kissed him with a mighty passion once more. They backed up into her apartment and he kicked the door closed. She could hear him humming against her, and it didn't take long when she felt his growing length press against her thigh. Eager.

She moaned and bucked into it. He bit on her lip gently and groaned too. "Oh, dear God.." she shuddered as he moved down and lapped at her pulsepoint. "Fuck, El."

They backed up into her stereo, making my CD turn on, and Bridget Mendler's "When She Loved Me" came on. "...Every hour we spent together lives within my heart..." She sighed against him as he felt his way to her bedroom and kissed her neck.

The song ended quickly and "Trust in Me" by Selena Gomez came on quickly as we fell onto the bed. "You got Disney Mania or something in your stereo?" he grunted as he moved to unbutton her shirt. "M-m-mix tape." she groaned out as he dragged his tongue along her collarbone. "Well, I'm not listening to that while I'm making love to you." Olivia rose her head from the pillow as he moved out of the bedroom to change it.

"Making love?" she called. She thought it was just sex, or fucking. "Yeah, I couldn't do anything else to you." he poked his head in and smiled. Olivia laid her head back down and smiled as Hilary Duff's "Last Christmas" came on. "Ah! Much better!" He jumped back in before taking off his socks and shoes and tackling her on the bed. Elliot pulled her top off her shoulders and lifted her cami over her head.

"Ugh, how many layers of clothing do you have?" he grunted when he saw her bra. "Only one more, babe." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me again. She unbuttoned his blazer and pulled off his tie. Sliding it off his shoulders and running her hands up his chest, she reveled in his masculinity. He bit gently on her bottom lip, sucking and nipping, and moaned loudly. Elliot unbuckled her belt, throwing it behind him and pulling off her dress slacks with ease.

He kissed up Olivia's legs, making her shiver. Here she was, letting Elliot do what he wanted over some mistletoe. Here he was, loving her tenderly and willingly ready to do anything as long as she said it.

Olivia pulled his head up, frozen at how his eyes sparkled and his face shone in the shadows of the dark. She kissed him softly that time, letting her tongue travel into his mouth and tangle with his. He nuzzled into her neck as he unclasped her bra and pulled it away. "God, you're beautiful." he whispered against her lips. She smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed his partner's neck again, biting gently.

__

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  


She swallowed visibly, obviously making him see she was nervous. "I'm going as slow as I can, okay?" he smiled stroking her cheek. She nodded as he moved back down, sucking softly on my skin again. "Oh god." Olivia moaned. "You're gonna give me a hickey." She felt Elliot grin against her skin, which only turned her on even more.

It was then he finally paid attention to her breasts. Unlike other men, he wouldn't go straight for the prize, which only made her love him even more. He took both of them into his mouth, one at a time, while thumbing the other. She arched her back in a perfect bow at his touch, and he swore he was going to cum just from that. But it was when he whispered in her ear, "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy it is when your body reaches for me like that?"

She bit on her bottom lip when a familiar heat spread between her legs. Then he moved down and kissed his best friend's abdomen, slowly trailing his tongue along her ribs. "Oh...my lord." she breathed out.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open when she heard Elliot's soft chuckle. He smiled down at her and that's when she realized he was twirling her panties in between his fingers. When the fuck did he take them off? He moved up trailing his hands up her thighs, and she knew immediately what he was going to do. "Wait, Elliot." He looked up. "Oh, sorry. I didn't-" She shushed him with a kiss. "No...I want to undress you."

He furrowed his brow for a minute, and then he grinned at her. He stood up and dropped his hands to his sides, showing he wasn't arguing. Trailing her hands from his chest to his back, she dragged her lips along, placing kisses along his muscular back, loving the way they tensed and moved. She rubbed his shoulders softly, and scratched his scalp, just wanting to feel his hair.

She finally crouched down and unbuttoned his dress pants, pushing them off his hips along with his boxers, and rose up. "Sweet God in heaven..." the brunette gasped as she stared at him. He was thick, long, and hard. Every woman's dream.

"A little eager, aren't we?" He chuckled and ran his fingers through her soft chesnut hair. "Yes, yes I am."

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
_

He stared into his partner of 12 years and smiled at what they were about to do. He swiped his fingers against her to see if she was ready. "You're so wet, Liv." he whispered.

And then he was slowly pushing into her and she gasped at the feeling. She winced at the slight pinch from not having sex in a while, but then when he was all the way in, it was the most incredible feeling she'd ever had.

I raked my nails into his back lightly, and he grunted as he pulled in and out. "Fuck, Liv." They were both panting as he thrust in and out. "Oh, God El." she moaned as he kept pumping in and out. She suddenly flipped them over, trying to climax both of them quickly. He chuckled and she rose almost all the way up when he nibbled on my earlobe.

And when she sank all the way back down, he flopped back down on the bed, screaming, "Fuck!" She kept pumping up and down, feeling it build quickly.

He met her, thrust for thrust, pump for pump. He was panting and moaning similar to her, and he suddenly moved his hand over, and started to thumb her clit, and Olivia Benson shattered. She screamed and came fast. And then she heard him come soon after, calling her name and a cry to God.

She fell into her arms and kissed him once more, happier than she had ever been at the holidays.

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A girl under cover but you tore him apart  
Maybe next year - I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special._

A year later, Elliot was helping his fiance decorate her Christmas tree. "So, I was talking to Munch today...remember when he took a picture of us kissing?" She chuckled. How could she forget the most memorable day she had ever had?

"Check what I found today in the decorations box."

She turned towards him and burst out laughing. He started to laugh too, and kissed her softly. There on a red and gold paper, showed Olivia jumping into her lover's arms, kissing him for the second time. She looked in love, and he looked like he was about to pass out. From last Christmas.

_Merry Christmas. From all the squad at SVU. _

**Wow. Just wow. I don't think I've EVER written so much smut in one sitting. Of course, I had drank like one Dr. Pepper and one Mountain Dew, so I went psycho on my keyboard. I think its dead...edjk...no its good. xD I'm getting better. How many of you are turned on? Wanna get a little mistletoe with Elliot? Hehe. And I have had hardly ANY reviews or favorites for this? Are you guys all Atheists or are you avoiding me? *raises eyebrow* ^^ Love you. SOOO MUCH!...Stalker. asdfjaiwefas! I'm soo hyper! HEhaHehahahahaha! *runs into wall***


	4. Chapter 4:I Miss You Most

All I Want For Christmas

Ch.4:Miss You Most

Disclaimer:I miss you, Elliot! Wait for me! *carried off by polar bear* But...but...I DON'T OWN IT!

I don't like Mariah Carey in general. But I like her music and her voice, just not HER. Only because of what she did to Eminem. NO JUDGEMENTS! I'm in love with Eminem. *hugs onto his ankles and smiles*

Elliot Stabler stared at his lit fireplace, at midnight. "Merry Christmas, Liv." he whispered. He stared at the glowing flames, contemplating how she could still be in Oregon. Dani was gone, Kathy was gone, he didn't want anyone else but her.

And even if she just could came back to tell him to go to hell, that she never wanted to see him again, damn it, that's all he ever wanted. Just to see her beautiful face.

He deserved as much.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year..." Carolers harmonized outside his apartment window. He swallowed and closed his eyes as he dared to let a tear roll down his cheek.

_The fire is burning  
The room's all aglow  
Outside the December wind blows  
Away in the distance the carolers sing in the snow  
Everybody's laughing  
The world is celebrating  
And everyone's so happy  
Except for me tonight _

Christmas was supposed to be a happy time. He was supposed to be smiling with his kids. But Kathy and her Ken doll took them to Florida, without so much as a goodbye. He shivered at how warm he was, but he still was frozen on this inside.

Who was he kidding? There was no reason he could be happy without his partner. His best friend. Why was it that this one holiday, thinking about her on this one day, just made him want to crawl in a hole and die?__

Because I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time 

He looked out his window again, watching a few people walk and drive by. Some couples would pass by, holding their gloved hands clasped together, looking so in love.

He ran a hand down his face, suddenly feeling stubble. Eh, he didn't need to impress anybody tonight. He glanced out in the December night once more and gasped. Was that-Olivia? He saw a brunette walk up the steps to his building.

He rubbed his eyes and she disappeared. Great, now he was imagining her.__

I gaze out the window  
This cold winter's night  
At all of the twinkling lights  
Alone in the darkness  
Remembering when you were mine  
Everybody's smiling  
The whole world is rejoicing  
And everyone's embracing  
Except for you and I 

He decided he couldn't stay like a satiated puddle of depression forever, so he got up and changed into some jeans and black hoodie. He tried to lie down and close his eyes, but everytime he did, he'd just see Olivia. Her smile, her laugh, and her eyes.

Oh, her eyes. The same chocolate eyes that he had fallen in love with since the day they met. His eyes snapped open when he realized he was crying again. He scrubbed at his eyes, refusing to show emotion.

A knock rapped at his door. Had he really been that loud when he cried for two seconds?__

Baby I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time 

He didn't bother to check in the peephole when he opened it. He was looking down at his feet, so he didn't bother looking at the stranger's face. "El." His eyes widened as he slowly looked at the stranger's feet. Same black boots he'd hear walking down the hall of the precinct.

The same jeans he'd watch that same ass move gracefully in. The tight top v-neck sweater he'd love seeing the tan skin of her neck in. And then her pouty, soft lips.

And the brown orbs. The orbs he fell in love with.

"Olivia."__

In the springtime those memories start to fade  
With the April rain  
Through the summer days  
Till autumn's leaves are gone  
I get by without you  
Till the snow begins to fall 

She stared right into his eyes as she started to tear up. "You're...back..." he whispered. "I'm back." she repeated. "God, Liv I missed you." he sputtered as he gathered her in his arms. "...so much."

And then, she couldn't help it. He was crying in her arms. And she was tearing up just by hearing him cry for her. She tilted his chin up from her neck and captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

He gasped into her mouth and gripped her hips tightly, seeking out her tongue with his.

"God I've missed everyone, El. Cragen...Munch...Fin...Alex...and especially you." she shuddered in between kisses. "I missed you most...on this day. On Christmas. So much." He let her in and sat her on the couch. "Don't leave me again, Liv. I-I love you too much." She kissed his neck and nuzzled it. "Never...I love you too."

He held her even tighter. And they stayed like that until Christmas morning.__

And then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right...  
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time

**I'm on a roll here! And wait...I CALL A NEW TAYLOR SWIFT SONGFIC! Take that! *does E/O dance* R/R please! You know you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5:Last December

Ch 5:Back To December

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! Taylor, forgive me! *throws her at Wolf and steals Elliot* NOTHING PERSONAL! *runs into microphone* D$(##)$())$=!

Back To December by Taylor Swift. I guess not really Christmasy but it's in December so HUSH! xD I read some person's comment and started laughing. And I quote: Swift: Back to December..

Lovato: Remember December..

Cyrus: Permanent December..

WTH happened in December! Thanks for giving me inspiration. *winks*

Swallowing the lodge in her dry throat, Olivia-now Benson stood outside of Elliot's familiar apartment door after one year. After leaving him. After letting him stand on the sidewalk as she drove off, never looking back.

She knocked, still feeling the regular routine burning inside her. There was a cough and a sniff, and then his gruff, abrasive voice that made her always smile. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second." She heard him shuffle his feet across the floor and the click of the door. Fear jumped into her faster than she could imagine, and she turned to run.

There was a gasp and a creak just as she turned. "L-Liv?" She slowly turned.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
Small talk work and the weather_

She expected a hug. She expected him to just stare at her as if he couldn't believe it. But his eyes just widened and he folded his arms. "What are you doing here? What happened to California? And Dean?"

Olivia winced at the hard tone in his voice and looked down. "Well?" He sounded more impatient. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to choke out of what she was going to say. All of it. The hurt. The pain. The realization.

Her heart aching.

_Your guard is up and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Still burned in the back of your mind,  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

"I'm sorry." she all but choked out. He softened his expression for a moment, then he nodded. "Come in." he motioned with his hand. She's still holding back the urge to cry and scream and cling to him and beg him for forgiveness.

He turns to her and she melts when he smiles at her. There's one sentence that he blandly says that shatters her. "I missed you." This time, she fell into a puddle of tears and began to cry. He looked confused for a second, and then he walks over and gathers her into his arms. "It's okay, Liv. It's-"

She suddenly pulled away. "NO! No, its not okay. I come back and I expect you to be so happy I'm back, or never speak to me again. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve what I had then and I damn well don't deserve you now. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left you that night a week before Christmas. If I could go back, I would. I'd never leave you and the squad for Dean."

He doesn't know what to say at this point, so he keeps listening. "He cheated on me, Elliot. He pulled me all the way out to California where I thought I was going to be happy. He cheats on me. With some fuckin hooker! How can you do that to someone?"__

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine,  
I go back to December turn around and make it all right,  
I go back to December all the time

It's all too obvious that she shouldn't be talking. How she left him there on the sidewalk. In the December freezing rain. How could she? She remembered when she was there, even when she thought she was happy, she could never sleep.

All she could see was images of him. And how she remembered his birthday came and she didn't call. Or write. Or anything.

Olivia thought about the nice summers where they'd sit in a car in the cool night and laugh on stakeouts. And then, the first fall they were partners.

She realized she loved the man. And he actually tried, after his wife left him, to make it work. To make them work. He said he loved her. And she, well she just ran. Was she that stupid?__

These days i haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up playing back myself leaving,  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call,  
And I think about summer all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized i loved you in the fall,  
And then the cold came the dark days when fear crept into my mind,  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye

She swallowed again and she looks up at him again. He's crying. Did-did she say that all outloud?

"Ya know, I could of done something too. I could of chased after you. Begged you to come back. Done anything." She shook her head and brushed his hair. "I'm the one who left. You couldn't do anything."__

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And i go back to December all the time.  


She thought she was just breaking free from the fears of her job. The chains of his love. But she still knew it was wrong in the first place. No Christmas miracle. No anything. And here she was, on the anniversary she left.

How could she?

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what i had when you were mine,  
I go back to December turn around and change my own mind,  
I go back to December all the time  
_

He looked at her longingly as she teared up and said, _  
_

_"I miss your tan skin,  
Your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right,  
And now you held me in your arms that September night."_

He remembers seeing her cry, and thinking that she looked so broken, so weak, inverse to how she usually acts. He wants to love her again, and he knows she feels the same. He wanted to go back in time and change the past, but he can't.

But if she runs again, this time-he's chasing after her.

_The first time you ever saw me cry,  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably my less dreaming,  
If we loved again i swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it but i can't,  
So if the chain is on your door i understand  
_

"I'm willing to love you again if you are." She looked up in surprise. He was going to give her a second chance. One chance more was all she needed. She threw her arms around him and captured his lips in a familiar kiss.

A kiss that made her knees weak. A kiss that made her grin against his lips.

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying im sorry for that night  
And i go back to December.  
It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what i had when you were mine,  
I go back to December turn around and make it all right,  
I go back to December turn around and change my own mind,  
I go back to December all the time  
All the time_

A kiss from last December.

YEAH! You like? Ya know, I kinda regret making that promise about a chapter everyday! I'm lately so busy. Ugh. Well, I got myself into this mess, and I'll swim through it with dignity. *baggy pants fall down* Sigh...


	6. Chapter 6:White Christmas

All I Want For Christmas

Ch.6: White Christmas

Disclaimer: I'm dreaming of a SVU contract to keep my baby all day long!...sigh...I DON'T OWN IT!

I'm getting some brain farts for Christmas! Jeez! It's so difficult! I dedicate this to **SVUProductions**, for getting me out of my Scrooge slump and for being my accomplice in sexually assaulting Elliot Stabler...virtually. :) And this is just a little Dickie Christmas. Cause I have a total non-pedophilia crush on him. Hehe.

Through Dickie Stabler's life, he had never really saw any good. His parents had divorced, his dad was never home, and the only mom in his life was always trying to catch his dad with his partner, Olivia.

Olivia had pretty much acted like the only family in his life, besides his rotten sisters.

And right now all he wanted, was some snow and Olivia to find someone. He wasn't asking for his father, though he knew they were meant to be. But he knew she deserved to be happy. Dickie knew Olivia wanted him too. When he would walk over with Kathleen to her apartment to sleep over, she would be calling his dad's name.

Over and over. It broke his heart to hear the strongest woman in his life cry out for someone so sadly. So...choked up.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

If all he got was his "second mom" to be happy, that by damn it, that's all he'd want for Christmas. He leans back on the pillows on Olivia's couch once more and contemplates as he hears her once more, calling Elliot over and over.

He wants to hear bells. Church bells. Wedding bells. She deserves a husband. She deserves so much more than she thinks. And apparently, though it seems strange to him, Olivia Benson wants his father. He still remembers when he was younger and he came in and woke her up, asking why she was calling Elliot's name.

She then started to tear up and said, "No reason."

It haunts him memory forever. Today, he's going to help her. He wants her to be his mother.__

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days, may your days, may your days  
Be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

He wants his father to be happy. Through all the hell his mother has put him through, he deserves someone to help him off the ground, care about him like his mother never tried to.

Dickie knows he wouldn't be disappointed.__

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

Quietly, he waits after he sends a text for his dad to come. As soon as he does, he's pushing her into that bedroom to see how she really feels.

He wants them both to be happy. That's all he wants.__

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days, may your days, may your days  
Be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

That, and more snow.

**Yeah, not my best. It was a little rocky. I'm tired and sick so you can't yell at me! *snuggles into Elliot* Will you feed me some medicine, El? Pwease?**


	7. Chapter 7:Elliot's Present

All I Want For Christmas

Ch.7:Elliot's Gift

Disclaimer: Come on Wolf, where's your Christmas spirit? *silence* Pshh...Scrooge...

NOT A SONGFIC? What am I CRAZY? Yes, hate me I've been busy yesterday and today, so I'm doing you a short favor! You're WELCOME! :) I remember Elliot saying he wanted one of these things, and I love him and...psh, *I'll steal from Wolf's bank account*

Elliot was brushing his teeth, contemplating what he was going to get Liv for Christmas. He hadn't gotten one present this week, and it was right before Christmas.

He was actually started to feel a little ignored.

As he spit and rinsed, shaved and pulled on his long-sleeve and heavy jacket, he heard a faint knock at the door. He raised an eyebrow and walked over, looking through the peephole, and saw nothing.

He opened the door and was confused. No one was there. He looked down, and there sat a small green box.

Slowly picking up the box because of paranoia, he pulled off the ribbon and the lid. On red velvet, sat a black key. He was confused at first, and then when he pressed the alarm button, he jumped at hearing a blaring horn. Quickly, he ran down the stairs, out the door, and followed the horn.

His jaw dropped when he saw his dream car. A 1964 Stingray, the only car he had ever wanted. He couldn't help it. He shouted, "YES! A stringray! A fucking STINGRAY, BABY!" He laughed and jumped around, and jumped over the hood and into the driver's seat.

Elliot started the engine, smiling at the roar it produced. And speeding off to a certain brunette's house he'd been meaning to take a ride with anyway, a blonde came out from an alley and shook an insurance agent's hand. "Thanks, Al. I'm glad you let me get that much money with a broken leg. Damn bus."

She wobbled on her crutches as the agent nodded and walked the other way. The girl sighed and watched the gravel and gas swirl as he turned a corner and cheered loudly out the window like a crazed teenager.

She laughed and shook her head. "Merry Christmas, my little brother in blue."

**Okay, so it is possible I had inspiration of this when I remembered reading TStabler's "Stingray". JESUS, she is talented! *jealous scowl* :) Anyway, YES that was me! And I am SO confused of what I'm gonna write next! AMANDA! JARA! HELP ME!**


	8. Chapter 8:Olivia's Present

All I Want For Christmas

Ch.8:Olivia's Present

Disclaimer:...Yes, Wolf. I know when to give u-NINJAS ATTACK! *silence* I SAID-NINJAS ATTACK! *Jara walks in with Twinkie and Dr. Pepper* "There was a stand with FREE TWINK-and I missed the cue didn't I?" *security takes us away* YOU WIN THIS ROUND, WOLF! I don't own it. *grumble*

Yes, it is an EXTREME AU and a little crackfic.

"OW! Shit!" Olivia cursed as a colorful box dropped on her head. She looked up at the building in front of her, and there was no one. She looked at the box, as her partner, Elliot Stabler, looked over her shoulder.

"What the hell-" The brunette started to squeal before her friend could cover his ears as she took off the lid.

"Liv, what is i-how did-what the fuck?" Olivia smiled happily as she hugged Elliot's baby book to her chest. "Finally! Now I can finish my scrapbook!"

"Scrapwhat?" Elliot smirked at her slip. "I mean-my-hell, I can't cover that."

Elliot pulled her to him by the waist, grinning like a tiger, leaning in to kiss her with a cocky attitude. She put the book in his face, and his lips landed on the back.

She flipped through the pages and squealed again. "AH! There's even a picture of YOU as a carrot! My life is complete!"

Elliot pushed the book down, and tried to kiss her again, but she screamed. "Jesus! I'm gonna go deaf!" he grumbled. "You and your naked little baby ass! I'm such a PEDOPHILE!"

"Yeah-wait, what?" He looked at the picture of him as a small infant. "No, Liv! You can't see that!" She whined. "Why? I've seen you in your underwear, what's the difference without one more piece of clothing? Its not like I can see your di-" He finally garbled her words with a kiss. She smiled and pulled him close.

And they made love, right there, in the snow, in the silent streets of Manhatten, because everyone else was at DisneyLand.

All except, two women, standing at the top of the building, smiling. "Thanks, Bernie. You're a beautiful scrapbooker." The older woman nodded at the blonde and patted her head. "No problem, honey. Hey, you think we can go chase snowflakes later?" Bernie smiled as she followed the girl down the stairs on sunset.

"Sure, Bernie, we can chase snowflakes."

**Who am I kidding? That was TOTALLY a crackfic! *evil laughter* The SVU Secret Santa strikes again! Quick, my polar bear! To the StalkerCave! *bites me* Damn mongrel. *nuzzles me* Whoa, bipolar...Sapphire, did you bite Bernie?**


	9. Chapter 9:Gracefulness

All I Want For Christmas

Ch.9:Snowflakes

Disclaimer: *blows nose into tissue* OMG, this is so CUTE! *hugs crying Wolf and steals his wallet with ID* BAWL! I do-DOH! *Wolf steals back wallet*-don't own it. :(

The Christmas Song by Owl City.

Elliot looked up at the falling snow and shivered as he clasped his gloved hands together and shoved them in his pockets. Christmas Eve. A time for laughter, last minute shopping and stuffing, and Santa Claus.

And he was walking around Central. Hey, no one was gonna miss him. Kathy was with the kids in Florida. Florida! She dared to do that to him for the holidays. Well screw her.

Could it get any colder? Probably. Manhatten was always cold. Snowflakes landed on him and he quickly shook them off, not noticing the brunette walking past, and then noticing him.

_It's Christmas and we walk alone  
Two strangers with no one to miss us  
On our own  
Out in the cold  
_

"Elliot!" Olivia greeted happily. His heart lightened as his best friend jumped up behind him. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, not knowing the simple touch warmed her up to the fullest.

"Jeez, could it get any colder?" he breathed out a visible air puff. She chuckled and shrugged. "Probably...why aren't you-"

"Kathy took the kids to Florida. Without me. Just like everything else. What about you?" She felt bad reminding him of his holiday blues, so she smirked and nudged him. "Something now that you're here. Come on."

_Trudging onward  
Braving a harsh winter storm  
You and I met passing by  
And now our spirits feel warm  
_

She took his hand, not knowing the butterflies in his stomach erupted as her gloved hand touched his. "What are we doing?" Olivia looked back at him and grinned. "Come on, Stabler. You don't have anything else to do."

He rolled his eyes as they jogged towards her car, got in and drove. In about 20 minutes, they arrived at the Rockefeller Center. Elliot looked at his partner in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

She rolled her eyes and got out and let him follow her. As they stared at the giant rink, Olivia smiled. "Come on." They both got ice skate at the rentals, and pulled them on. "Are you sure you can skate?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it is not that hard."

_I don't have anyone at home to talk to  
And you don't have anything to do  
So I'll spend my Christmas with you  
I'll spend my Christmas with you_

As Elliot took the first few steps onto the slippery slope, he was downright graceful. And as soon as Liv took two steps onto that ice, she fell flat on her ass. "Oh, yeah, you're a real ballerina." She grumbled at him, blushing. "Just help me up."

He chuckled and helped her up, and her knees wobbled as he held her waist, and he caught her again. Her hands clutched his chest, and he ended up falling on his ass right with her as she fell on his stomach.

They both burst out laughing.__

It's Christmas and we are in love  
With the way that the soft snowflakes kiss us  
From far above  
The blustery breeze

He looked up at her, and absently ran his fingers through her auburn locks, and she smiled. She started to turn red despite the freezing weather, so she quickly got up. Elliot shook it off and smiled again. "Come on, I'll help you." He held her waist again.

How was this supposed to help? It was just making her more nervous, which didn't make her legs any help. Hell, he might as well have been giving her a hickey if he wanted her legs to give out.

__

Trudging onward  
Braving a harsh winter storm  
You and I met passing by  
And now our spirits feel warm  


"Left...right...left...right...good." He held her waist tightly and he twirled her with her. This might have been a better holiday than he thought. He held her pressed against him as they smoothly glided over the ice.

He suddenly let her go, and she was going perfectly. Screw it. He didn't have anyone besides her. Not that he cared. Not one damn bit. This was going to be the best holiday ever. He just had to complete it.

_I believe that Jesus is truly the only way  
I celebrate Christmas because it's his birthday  
_

As soon as she came closer to him, Elliot suddenly pulled her to him, and she lost her balance, and his lips pressed against hers just as they fell back once more.

She pulled away for only a second, and then she looked at him, and planted her lips over his successfully.

_I don't have anyone at home to talk to  
And you don't have anything to do  
So I'll spend my Christmas with you  
I'll spend my Christmas with you  
I'll spend my Christmas with you  
I'll spend my Christmas with you_

The most graceful she had been all night.

**HELLO? Anybody? I'll keep writing sucky stories if no one reviews! I mean Jara and another person did (Thank you by the way, sweeties I love you!) But nobody else LOVES ME! *wah***


	10. Chapter 10:My Only Wish Part 1

All I Want For Christmas

Ch.10:My Only Wish Part 1

Disclaimer: Wolf, I shall curse you with-with-ah hell-*steals Elliot* Muahahaha! *runs into brick wall* WaH! I don't own it.

**How to make a wish in 3 easy steps: Step 1. Find a reason to.**

There was silence in the squadroom. In the precinct. Hell, it seemed as if the whole world was quiet. Olivia Benson couldn't hear anything except for the clicks of new dress shoes walking out of her new captain's office.

"This is Elliot Stabler, Olivia. Your new partner." She started her long trip up. It started up his legs, then she stopped at his brawny, muscular arms that showed his tan skin out of his white dress shirt. She then met his eyes. His perfect, firm, blue eyes that almost made her serious physique melt.

She held her arms over her chest, maintaining that she wasn't the least pleased that she had him as a new partner, just as he seemed.

Then she realized he was staring into her brown eyes with just as much fascination. She couldn't help it. As soon as he put out a hand, she took it in a firm grasp, surprised at how soft his hands were despite his hard, muscular body.

She finally saw a smile creep out at the corners of his mouth, and that was when all of her walls came crashing down on her. His beautiful, white sparkling teeth finally made her heart skip a beat. "I'm sure the guys are gonna like you on the squad just as much as I do." he winked at her and she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, detective." She looked down and realized they were still shaking hands and let go immediately. Then, when Cragen was satisfied with his two detectives getting along, he turned and closed his office door.

Elliot didn't even look behind him as his smile disappeared. He pointed to a desk and then another put together. "That's your desk. That's mine. It's a slow day. We'll work on some DD5's. Can your pretty little head handle that?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow and clicked her tongue. "Don't worry YOUR pretty little head, partner. I'm a big girl. I can do it. I just HOPE I don't get a papercut." An older man snickered behind her at her sarcasm. "She told you, Stabler."

She looked around and smirked. "It looks like someone here likes me now." He shook her hand. "John Munch, my lady. And all I have is one question, and one question only: Do you believe in conspiracies?" The younger man that she hadn't noticed until now jumped up and groaned.

"I swear to God, I'm gonna shoot myself if I hear this again! Stabler! Have you seen my gun?"

Elliot scowled and shook his head, still shocked that someone, much less a woman, acted like a smart ass to him. Did she know who he was?

"By the way, I'm Brian. Brian Cassidy." the young man smiled and shook her hand and walked off. Olivia smirked and looked over at her partner. "Well, SOME people have manners in this place."

Elliot's scowl grew deeper as he folded his arms like a little boy in a tantrum.

"Body on the 15th. Husband's guilty. Just need to get him to write his confession. This is great breaking grounds, you two. Go." Cragen poked his head out and nodded solemnly.

Olivia took the keys from his desk before he could blink and took her coat. "Keep up, Stabler. I know how this goes now. You wanna fuck with me, I'll fuck with you." Trotting off in her dark boots outside the snowy December, Elliot couldn't help dragging his eyes down to her ass. He shook her head furiously. "You have a wife, Stabler. You have a wife." He stared again.

"For now."

They brought the aging man in, got him in interrogation, and then the man suddenly decides he wants a lawyer. Well, it didn't sit well with Olivia's partner at all. He grabbed the man's collar. "Listen you shriveling little-"

"Elliot!" Olivia shouted. How his name sounded on her lips made him grin, but he was too angry to let it produce. But he let the man go at her voice. How the hell did that happen?

He stormed out of the room. "Wait here, you piece of crap." she sneered as she followed him out.

She was cornered as soon as she closed the door. "What the hell, Benson? I almost got a confession out of him!" Olivia didn't back down. "How? By beating the CRAP out of him? How's that gonna settle with the lawyer? And the Captain?" Elliot grumbled, knowing she was right.

"Look...I don't like you just as much you don't like me, so just watch your ass and I'll make sure its covered." She scoffed. "No, no, no. It doesn't work like that with me. And I could-tolerate you if you didn't shove off to the S.S. Asshole all the time, we'd make some progress!"

This woman was telling him off, and though it was stirring his anger up, the motions she made and the words coming from her, he didn't mind. One damn bit.

"...Do you know who I am?" he growled at her, pressing her against the wall as he came closer. And though she was starting to think of some pretty inappropriate things to do with this man, she met his growl. "Well, I know you're my unfortunate partner, and I know you're an asshole. AND, I know that if you don't back off of me, go in that room and get the bastard to confess without killing him, WE are going to have some problems. Big problems."

"You don't scare me, Benson." Her Glock was out as she pushed him against the wall and aimed it at his dick. "You should be." His eyes were wide as if he'd been drugged.

"Now, I'm gonna be in there. And when you're ready to stop being a dick, you can come out of timeout, okay?" Her snarky comments came back and she put her gun back in the holster. As she closed the door, Elliot's let out a breath as he looked down at himself.

He realized he had never had this bad of a hard-on before, and he had NEVER had the terrible urge to fuck his partner up against a wall. Go figure.

Swallowing and adjusting his belt, he walked back. "Detective Stabler, so nice of you to join us. Now, I'm getting pretty tired of your attitude, so I'll get your damn lawyer. But I swear, you confess and be a good boy before I let my partner after you."

She was describing him as a dog. Hell, for all he knew now, he might as well have been. Her dog. Her bitch. Her anything. As long as he was in HER possession.

He couldn't stop from smiling at her. She finally looked up and smiled back.


End file.
